lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΤΟΜΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New energy) Σεπτέμβριος 25 του 2016 ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΘΕΩΡΙΩΝ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΕΩΝ ΚΑΙ Η ΚΑΘΙΕΡΩΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΟΡΟΥ “ΑΤΟΜΟ” ΣΤΙΣ ΜΙΚΡΟΤΕΡΕΣ ΠΟΣΟΤΗΤΕΣ ΤΗΣ ΥΛΗΣ ΤΩΝ ΧΗΜΙΚΩΝ ΣΤΟΙΧΕΙΩΝ Η ιδέα ότι η ύλη αποτελείται από διακριτές μονάδες που να έχουν την ιδιότητα να μην διαιρούνται σε μικρότερα κομμάτια ξεκίνησε κυρίως από τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο, το Δημόκριτο (470-400 π.Χ.), ο οποίος εξέφρασε την αρνητική στάση απέναντι στη φιλοσοφία του Ελεάτη Ζήνωνα (490-425 π.Χ.), που δίδασκε την άπειρη διαίρεση της ύλης. Φιλοσοφικά ο Δημόκριτος βεβαιώθηκε ότι από τη μια υπάρχει το κενό που κάνει δυνατή τη διαίρεση των σωμάτων και από την άλλη οι έσχατες και άτμητες ποσότητες ύλης “ άτομα”. Η βασική ιδέα των ατομικών φιλοσόφων ξεκινούσε από την άποψη ότι τα άτομα είναι άφθαρτα και αιώνια (αφθαρσία της ύλης), ενώ η γέννηση και η φθορά των φυσικών αντικειμένων οφείλεται στη σύνθεση και αποσύνθεση των ατόμων, που δεν έχουν ούτε αρχή μα ούτε και τέλος. Δηλαδή εδώ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας που παραβίασε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics " την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που δικαιώνουν τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο, οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου μου απένειμαν ένα βραβείο με τον παραπάνω δίσκο του Δημόκριτου. Πάντως τα πρώτα πειράματα ως προς την αφθαρσία της μάζας έγιναν από τον Lavoisier (1789) με αποτέλεσμα το 1872 ο Γερμανός χημικός Lothar Meyer να δηλώσει ότι οι ανακατανομές των ατόμων των χημικών στοιχείων που εισηγήθηκε ο Dalton (1800) συνοδεύονται από την απορρόφηση και εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός. Πραγματικά ο Dalton για να εξηγήσει τους νόμους της χημείας που ο ίδιος ανακάλυψε προτίμησε την ατομική θεωρία. Συγκεκριμένα ήθελε να δικαιολογήσει γιατί λόγου χάρη στο μόριο του νερού (Η2Ο) σε αέρια κατάσταση δυο ίσοι όγκοι υδρογόνου (Η) αντιδρούν με ένα όγκο οξυγόνου (Ο), γεγονός που υποδηλώνει ότι τα στοιχεία του υδρογόνου και του οξυγόνου θα πρέπει να αποτελούνται από έσχατα και αδιαίρετα κομμάτια που ταιριάζουν στην ατομική θεωρία. Στη συνέχεια και άλλα πειράματα κατά τη διάρκεια του 19ου αιώνα φάνηκαν ότι ενίσχυαν την ατομική θεωρία πάνω στα στοιχεία που ανακαλύφθηκαν και έτσι τα έσχατα κομμάτια από τα στοιχεία ονομάστηκαν άτομα με το σκεπτικό ότι είναι αδύνατο να διαιρεθούν περαιτέρω. Αυτή την έντονη πίστη των φυσικών του 19ου αιώνα περί του άτμητου των έσχατων ποσών στα χημικά στοιχεία ήρθε να την ανατρέψει με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα των καθοδικών ακτίνων ο J.J. Thomson (1897), o οποίος στην αρχή θεωρήθηκε ως αιρετικός παρότι η ανατροπή της ιδέας του ατόμου στα χημικά στοιχεία δεν στηρίζονταν σε αμφιλεγόμενες θεωρίες αλλά στα ίδια τα πειράματα. Όταν μάλιστα έκανε την πρώτη του διάλεξη για να τους πείσει ότι το λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου στην πραγματικότητα δεν είναι άτομο, αφού ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο, η πλειοψηφία των φυσικών αντέδρασε σφόδρα απέναντι στη νέα ανακάλυψη. Όμως λίγο αργότερα και άλλα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι το κοινό συστατικό όλων των χημικών στοιχείων και μάλιστα με τα πειράματα του Rutherford (1911) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι αυτά τα θεωρούμενα ως έσχατα κομμάτια της ύλης μοιάζουν με το ηλιακό σύστημα έχοντας στο κέντρο τον πυρήνα (με πρωτόνια και νετρόνια) και στις τροχιές τα ηλεκτρόνια τα οποία έδειχναν να μην διαιρούνται πια σε μικρότερα κομμάτια. Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα με την ατομική φιλοσοφία θα έπρεπε τα λεγόμενα άτομα των στοιχείων να χάσουν τον ατομικό χαρακτήρα, αλλά ο παραδοσιακός τρόπος σκέψης συνετέλεσε ώστε να μην αποβληθεί η ιδέα του ατόμου από τα χημικά στοιχεία με τη δικαιολογία ότι αυτά τα μικρά κομμάτια είναι οι διακριτές μονάδες της ύλης που διατηρούν τις χημικές ιδιότητες των στοιχείων. Πάντως σήμερα αν λάβουμε υπόψη τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας βλέπουμε ότι ακόμη και το ίδιο το ηλεκτρόνιο όταν αλληλεπιδρά με το ποζιτρόνιο η μάζα του τελικά μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου, γεγονός που κλονίζει την ατομική θεωρία όχι ως προς την αφθαρσία της μάζας αλλά ως προς την ατομικότητα του ηλεκτρονίου. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια κρίσιμη επιλογή ανάμεσα στην ατομική φιλοσοφία και την ιδέα της άπειρης διαίρεσης της ύλης χρησιμοποιώντας σήμερα τον όρο “άτομο” εννοούμε το μικρότερο κομμάτι ενός χημικού στοιχείου που διατηρεί τις χημικές ιδιότητες. Έτσι στο θέμα «Άτομο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Στη χημεία και φυσική, ένα άτομο (ετυμ. = άτμητο < α στερητ. + τέμνω) είναι το μικρότερο σωματίδιο ενός χημικού στοιχείου το οποίο διατηρεί τις χημικές ιδιότητες του στοιχείου με την έννοια του ότι παραμένει αμετάβλητο κατά την εξέλιξη ενός χημικού φαινομένου (χημική αντίδραση). Η λέξη άτομο αρχικά εννοούσε το μικρότερο δυνατό άτμητο σωματίδιο, αλλά στη συνέχεια ο όρος αυτός απέκτησε ειδικό νόημα στην επιστήμη όταν βρέθηκε πως και τα άτομα αποτελούνται από μικρότερα υποατομικά σωματίδια.” Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η δύναμη της γλωσσικής παράδοσης είναι τόσο ισχυρή ώστε να φθάνουμε στο σημείο να διατηρούμε στο λεξιλόγιο τις λέξεις που έχασαν το αρχικό νόημά τους, όπως αυτό συμβαίνει γενικά στην επιστήμη της γλωσσολογίας. Για παράδειγμα η λέξη νερό προήλθε από τη φράση “νεαρόν ύδωρ” όπου το επίθετο “νεαρόν” κατέλαβε τη θέση του ουσιαστικού “ύδωρ”. Βέβαια κάτι ανάλογο, ως ένα είδος αδράνειας, που έχει να κάνει όχι με τη μη αλλαγή μιας λέξης αλλά με τη μη εγκατάλειψη μιας λαθεμένης θεωρίας, είναι και η μη οριστική εγκατάλειψη της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας που αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της φυσικής, αφού η πλειοψηφία των φυσικών εξακολουθεί να τη δέχεται ως γενικό νόμο της φύσης, παρότι παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη ενώ στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m =hν/c2 συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 (correct explanation of photoelectric effect), o Αϊνστάιν την αύξηση της μάζας την απέδωσε στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Παρόλα αυτά στο θέμα “Criticism of the theory of relativity-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι σήμερα υπάρχουν κάποιες κριτικές της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας αλλά δεν γίνονται αποδεκτές από την επιστημονική κοινότητα. ΝΟΜΟΙ ΣΧΗΜΑΤΙΣΜΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΑΤΟΜΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ ΣΤΑ ΠΛΑΙΣΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΚΑΝΟΝΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ Είναι γεγονός ότι η νέα κβαντική φυσική του Planck (1900) έδειξε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα (ποσότητες) ενέργειας Ε = hν όπου η στροφορμή S = h/2π του φωτονίου είναι μια πολύ μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα της φύσης σε συμφωνία με την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου. Και μάλιστα ο Bohr (1913) στηριζόμενος στις φασματικές γραμμές του υδρογόνου και χρησιμοποιώντας αυτή την αδιαίρετη ποσότητα της στροφορμής κατάφερε να αποκαλύψει στο άτομο του υδρογόνου ότι η αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο δεν οδηγεί στη σύγκρουση των δυο σωματιδίων αλλά σε τροχιές του ηλεκτρονίου γύρω από το πρωτόνιο. Συγκεκριμένα βρήκε όχι μόνο την απόσταση r της μικρότερης τροχιάς του ηλεκτρονίου ( ακτίνα του Bohr r = 5,29 /1011 m), αλλά και τις αποστάσεις από τις μεγαλύτερες τροχιές των ηλεκτρονίων, αφού όλες οι τροχιές αποδείχθηκε ότι έχουν πολλαπλάσια στροφορμή του φωτονίου, L = n(h/2π), όπου n = 1,2,3…. Πέρα από αυτό και η πολύ μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου ( -e = 1,6/1019 coulomb) που ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Millikan (1909) ενίσχυε τον κβαντικό χαρακτήρα του ηλεκτρονίου. Πραγματικά η κβαντισμένη αυτή ποσότητα φορτίου με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα κατά την αλληλεπίδραση με το θετικό φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου δίνει τη θεμελιώδη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου. Έτσι αποκαλύφθηκε ο τρόπος σχηματισμού του ατόμου του υδρογόνου από τα πραγματικά κβαντικά χαρακτηριστικά τόσο του ηλεκτρονίου όσο και του φωτονίου που εκπέμπεται έχοντας ενέργεια hν αφού αυτή προέρχεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ = hν. Όμως αυτή η απλή μαθηματική σχέση καθώς αποκαλύφθηκε από τον Bohr αφορά μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ αγνοείται παντελώς το έλλειμμα μάζας που προβλέπει ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης. Μάλιστα στην πολύ μεγάλη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ των πυρήνων μετρήθηκε με ακρίβεια το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 το οποίο δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) το ερμήνευσε ως μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα, με βάση αυτούς τους δυο νόμους, η ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο. Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια παρότι αυτή η υπόθεση παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Όπως συμβαίνει στο σχηματισμό του ατόμου του υδρογόνου, όταν αλληλεπιδρά το ηλεκτρόνιο με το ποζιτρόνιο η ενέργεια ΔΕ της αλληλεπίδρασης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των δυο φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ, που καλύπτει τις δυο μάζες του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου, μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των φωτονίων. Δυστυχώς στο θέμα “Annihilation -WIKPEDIA” εξαιτίας της επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας βλέπουμε ότι αγνοούνται οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που μας δίνουν την ενέργεια ΔΕ και έτσι διαβάζουμε ότι τα δυο σωματίδια διαθέτουν τη λαθεμένη ενέργεια ηρεμίας που αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ένα δεύτερο πρόβλημα του μοντέλου του Bohr, ήταν ότι δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει το λεγόμενο ηλεκτρονικό νέφος της κβαντικής φυσικής. Αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο τελικά το έλυσε η κυματική εξίσωση του Schrodinger (1926) που στηρίχθηκε στον κυματικό χαρακτήρα του ηλεκτρονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτός ο κυματικός χαρακτήρας της ύλης δικαιολογεί και τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός όπου ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε όχι μόνο τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός αλλά και τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων του. ΖΕΥΓΗ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ ΜΕ ΑΝΤΙΘΕΤΟ ΣΠΙΝ ΚΑΙ Ο ΣΧΗΜΑΤΙΣΜΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΑΤΟΜΩΝ ΜΕ ΠΟΛΛΑ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΑ Στο θέμα «Άτομο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι η χημική συμπεριφορά όλων των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των λεγομένων ηλεκτρονικών δομών, όπου εκτός από τον κύριο κβαντικό αριθμό (n), συναντούμε και άλλους 3 κβαντικούς αριθμούς που αποτελούν τις παραδεκτές λύσεις της κυματικής εξίσωσης του Schrοdinger) : τον αζιμουθιακό κβαντικό αριθμό l (ο οποίος περιγράφει την τροχιακή στροφορμή του ηλεκτρονίου), τον μαγνητικό κβαντικό αριθμό ml (ο οποίος περιγράφει την διεύθυνση του διανύσματος της στροφορμής), και τον κβαντικό αριθμό του σπιν ms (ο οποίος περιγράφει την διεύθυνση της εσωτερικής στροφορμής του ηλεκτρονίου). Για τον συμβολισμό του κβαντικού αριθμού l χρησιμοποιούνται τα γράμματα s, p, d και f τα οποία αντιστοιχούν σε l = 0, 1, 2 και 3 και περιγράφουν τη μορφή του ατομικού τροχιακού. Όμως η έλλειψη λεπτομερούς γνώσης αναφορικά με τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων μεταξύ δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν με οδήγησε στη δημοσίευση της εργασία μου “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008), όπου απέδειξα ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν ζευγαρώνουν, επειδή σε κοντινές αποστάσεις η μαγνητική έλξη μικρής εμβέλειας των ηλεκτρονίων γίνεται πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Βέβαια οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα γνώριζαν ότι το ένα ηλεκτρόνιο του ενός υδρογόνου (Η) αλληλεπιδρά με το ένα ηλεκτρόνιο ενός δευτέρου υδρογόνου (Η) για να μας δώσει το μόριο του υδρογόνου (Η2) και αυτό το δεσμό τον ερμήνευαν ως ομοιοπολικό δεσμό, δηλαδή ως απλό χημικό δεσμό που αναπτύσσεται μεταξύ εκείνων των ατόμων που «μοιράζονται» κάποια ηλεκτρόνια. Όμως κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα δεν αποκαλύφθηκαν ούτε οι νόμοι των ελκτικών δυνάμεων μα ούτε και η μαθηματική σχέση του λεγομένου ομοιοπολικού δεσμού. Επίσης την έλλειψη του χημικού δεσμού (ευγενές αέριο) από τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια του ατόμου του ηλίου την δικαιολογούσαν ως αποτέλεσμα της εξωτερικής στοιβάδας που θεωρείται «πλήρης» σε συμφωνία με τον τύπο 2n2 των ευγενών στοιχείων. Κατά συνέπεια η πρώτη στοιβάδα Κ με n =1 μπορεί να πάρει έως 2 ηλεκτρόνια, η L έως 8 ηλεκτρόνια, η Μ έως 18 ηλεκτρόνια και η Ν έως 32 ηλεκτρόνια. Στην πραγματικότητα αυτό συμβαίνει γιατί ένα τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να αλληλεπιδράσει εύκολα μαγνητικά με τα ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν που είναι ζευγαρωμένα σε αυτές τις στοιβάδες οι οπoίες εμφανίζουν μεγάλες τιμές στις ενέργειες σύνδεσης. Επιπλέον κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα δεν βρέθηκε ο κατάλληλος μαθηματικός τύπος που να εξηγεί τις ενεργειακές καταστάσεις των ατόμων που διαθέτουν πάνω από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο , όπως λόγου χάρη συμβαίνει στο άτομο του ηλίου όπου περιφέρονται δυο αρνητικά ηλεκτρόνια γύρω από το θετικό πυρήνα. Ακόμη και σε αυτό το πολύ απλό άτομο υπήρξε ο μεγάλος πονοκέφαλος των φυσικών ώσπου να αποκαλυφθούν οι νόμοι και οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις της συμπεριφοράς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μεταξύ τους. Αυτό άλλωστε το διαβάζουμε και στο “Helium atom-WIKIPEDIA” η οποία γράφει: “Unlike for hydrogen, a closed-form solution to the Schrödinger equation for the helium atom has not been found. ” (Αντίθετα με το υδρογόνο μια μαθηματική λύση μέσω της εξίσωσης του Schrodinger για το άτομο του ηλίου δεν βρέθηκε). Ως γνωστό το πιο απλό σύστημα δυο ηλεκτρονίων που απαντά στη φύση είναι το ουδέτερο άτομο του ηλίου που έχει πυρήνα δυο πρωτονίων με φορτίο +2e, (Ζ=2) και δυο νετρονίων που στην αρχή θεωρήθηκαν ότι δεν έχουν μέσα τους κατανομές φορτίων. Φυσικά στο ιονισμένο άτομο του ηλίου με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με φορτίο (-1e) αν εφαρμοσθεί η ενέργεια σύνδεσης σε μονάδες (eV) για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση (n = 1) θα δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση του Bohr: -Ε = (-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Και επειδή Ζ = 2 (δυο πρωτόνια) και n =1 (θεμελιώδης κατάσταση) τότε θα έχουμε -Ε = (-13.6)4 = -54.4 eV Όμως για την κβαντομηχανική μελέτη του ατόμου του ηλίου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια αρχικά οι φυσικοί έκαναν την υπόθεση ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια αλληλεπιδρούν μόνο με τα δυο πρωτόνια του πυρήνα και όχι μεταξύ τους επειδή θεωρήθηκε ότι η μεταξύ των ηλεκτρονίων αλληλεπίδραση είναι πολύ μικρή σε σχέση με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων των ηλεκτρονίων με τα φορτία των δυο πρωτονίων του πυρήνα, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο ηλιακό σύστημα, όπου η πολύ μεγάλη μάζα του Ηλίου παίζει τον κυρίαρχο ρόλο στην έλξη βαρύτητας. Σε αυτή λοιπόν την απλή υπόθεση, επειδή τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι δυο, αν εφαρμοσθεί το μοντέλο του Bohr η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε) για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση (n = 1) θα δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 ή -Ε = (-27.2)4 = -108.8 eV Όμως τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση του ατόμου του ηλίου είναι -Ε = -79 eV. Αυτή λοιπόν η διαφορά οδήγησε τους ερευνητές φυσικούς στην εύλογη υπόθεση ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με όμοιο φορτίο (-e) θα έπρεπε να ασκούν ηλεκτρική άπωση σε συμφωνία με το νόμο του Coulomb. Αλλά και αυτή η απλή υπόθεση συγκρούονταν με τη νέα ανακάλυψη του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων από τους δυο Ολλανδούς φυσικούς Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit το 1925 . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Pauli διαπίστωσε ότι δυο ηλεκτρόνια έλκονται όταν το σπιν τους είναι αντίθετο, (S=0), και μάλιστα αυτό το φαινόμενο ονομάστηκε Αρχή του Pauli. Βέβαια η ειρωνεία του θέματος είναι ότι στην αρχή η ανακάλυψη του σπιν δεν έγινε αποδεκτή ακόμη και από τον ίδιο τον Pauli, επειδή το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων που έχει τιμή τη μισή του σπιν του φωτονίου δείχνει ότι η ταχύτητα περιστροφής u στις περιφέρειες των ηλεκτρονίων είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλη από εκείνη του φωτός. Δηλαδή u >> c (Faster than light), γεγονός που ανατρέπει την ειδική σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (1905). Εδώ σημειώνουμε πως και οι ίδιοι οι Ολλανδοί ερευνητές ως φοιτητές ύστερα από την πίεση των καθηγητών τους όταν υπέβαλαν την εργασία τους για δημοσίευση έτρεξαν γρήγορα στον εκδότη του περιοδικού και τον παρακάλεσαν να αποσύρει την εργασία τους αλλά ήταν πλέον αργά διότι η εργασία τους ήδη είχε δημοσιευθεί. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια εξέλιξη των πειραμάτων και ανακαλύψεων που συγκρούονταν με τη θεωρία του Αϊνστάιν, για τη μελέτη της συμπεριφοράς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν οι φυσικοί Pauli, Dirac και Heisenberg υπό την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψαν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους που δίνουν ποσοτικά αποτελέσματα και έκαναν υποθέσεις που αναφέρονται μόνο στα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά, όπως είναι η γνωστή υπόθεση των συμμετρικών και αντισυμμετρικών ιδιοσυναρτήσεων. Αυτές όμως οι ποιοτικές καταστάσεις δεν κατέληγαν σε κάποια μαθηματική σχέση ως αποτέλεσμα της αμοιβαίας ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης που θα μπορούσε να προκύψει από το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι για το άτομο του ηλίου έγινε μια προσπάθεια να χρησιμοποιηθούν οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger αλλά χωρίς επιτυχία, αφού δεν εφαρμόζονταν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Μάλιστα στο μεγάλο αδιέξοδο που προέκυψε από αυτά τα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά είχε προστεθεί και η γνωστή θεωρία των διαταραχών η οποία όμως πάντοτε έδινε αποτελέσματα που δεν συμφωνούν με τα πειραματικά δεδομένα όχι μόνο στο ουδέτερο άτομο του ηλίου ( Ηe ) αλλά και σε άλλα ιονισμένα άτομα με Ζ>2 που διέθεταν δυο ηλεκτρόνια, όπως το Li+ , Be2+, B3+ κ.λ.π. Και επειδή τέτοια αδιέξοδα υπήρχαν και στην κατανόηση της φύσης του φωτονίου, αλλά ακόμη περισσότερο και στη μοριακή και πυρηνική φυσική, για τα οποία έφταιγε η άκυρη σχετικότητα,(invalidity of special relatavity), το 1993 παρουσίασα σε παγκόσμιο συνέδριο την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων. Επίσης το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» την εργασία μου "NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THEFUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM", ενώ αργότερα δημοσίευσα στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής και την εργασία μου του 2008. (Discovery of two-electron atoms). Με τις εργασίες αυτές ασφαλώς έχουν βγει ξανά στο προσκήνιο οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere οι οποίες καθώς δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα απορρίπτουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και δίνουν ποσοτικές λύσεις στα αδιέξοδα. Ιδιαίτερα για τα άτομα με δυο ηλεκτρόνια στην εργασία μου του 2008 έδειξα ότι στα άτομα αυτά όπως στο ανιόν υδρογόνου (Η-) με Ζ=1, στο ουδέτερο άτομο ηλίου (Ηe) με Ζ = 2, στο Li+ με Ζ = 3, στο Be2+ με Ζ = 4 κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια καθώς αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μεταξύ τους προκαλούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημά τους με θετική ενέργεια Εv που αν εκφρασθεί σε eV θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Εv = (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Αυτή η σχέση είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης η οποία οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ταχύτητα της περιφέρειας (u >> c) του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάντοτε μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην περίπτωση που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μάζα του φωτονίου η ταχύτητα (όχι του σπιν ) αλλά του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε υψηλές ενέργειες. (Correct Compton effect). Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία σε πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις των ηλεκτρονίων είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe). Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, σε μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m) δίνουν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2002 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν στους χώρους από σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι στα διαγράμματα του ατόμου του ηλίου κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια πρέπει να παριστάνουν ένα σωματίδιο με δυο φορτία όπως στο άτομο του υδρογόνου. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι στο ήλιο τα ηλεκτρόνια εκτελούν ξεχωριστές τροχιές ή εκτελούν την ίδια τροχιά αλλά σε ξεχωριστές θέσεις που διαφέρουν κατά 180 μοίρες. Φυσικά η απουσία μιας τέτοιας ταλάντωσης οδηγεί στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Ενώ η πρόσθεση της ενέργειας της ταλάντωσης θα μας δώσει τη σχέση -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του (Η-) δηλαδή του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια έδειξαν ότι η θεμελιώδης ενέργεια είναι -E = - 14.35 eV. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή Z = 1 και n =1 η εφαρμογή της σχέσης θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο επειδή στο άτομο ηλίου έχουμε Ζ = 2 τότε η παραπάνω σχέση θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της απλής σχέσης είναι ασφαλώς η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι ενέργειες των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που στηρίχτηκαν στις ποιοτικές ιδιότητες της συμμετρίας οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Συνεχίζοντας λοιπόν την έρευνά μας για ηλεκτρόνια περισσότερα από τα δυο του ατόμου του ηλίου βλέπουμε ότι στο στοιχείο λίθιο με τρία ηλεκτρόνια τα δυο ζευγαρωμένα ηλεκτρόνια της πρώτης τροχιάς θα καλύψουν την πρώτη στοιβάδα Κ ενώ το τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο ως μοναχικό θα καλύψει τη δεύτερη στοιβάδα L με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Ε = -5,39 eV που προκύπτει από τα πειράματα του ιονισμού. Κατά συνέπεια αυτό το μοναχικό ηλεκτρόνιο της εξωτερικής στοιβάδας εξαιτίας της μικρής ενέργειας σύνδεσης έχει τη δυνατότητα να ζευγαρωθεί με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο άλλου στοιχείου για να μας δώσει τη χημική ένωση, ενώ αντίθετα τα δυο ζευγαρωμένα ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν του ατόμου του ηλίου εκτός από το γεγονός ότι δεν μπορούν να αλληλεπιδράσουν μαγνητικά με ένα τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο συνάμα έχουν και τη μεγάλη ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -79 eV). Γι αυτό το λόγο το άτομο ηλίου έχει καταταχθεί στα ευγενή στοιχεία. Στο διαδίκτυο το λίθιο αναφέρεται ως χημικό στοιχείο και καταγράφεται με όλες τις λεπτομέρειες στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ χωρίς όμως να γνωρίζει ο αναγνώστης τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις των ενεργειών του ατόμου και του πυρήνα αντίστοιχα. Σύμφωνα με τις τιμές ιονισμού που μας δίνει η WIKIPEDIA (Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA) παρατηρούμε ότι στο άτομο του λιθίου θα έχουμε: E1 = 5.39 eV, E2 = 75.64 eV, και E3 = 122.4 eV. H πρώτη ενέργεια ιονισμού (E1 = 5.39 eV) οφείλεται στο εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο της στοιβάδας L ενώ το άθροισμα (E2 + Ε3 = 198 eV) αφορά την ενέργεια των δυο ηλεκτρονίων της στοιβάδας Κ η οποία συμπίπτει με τα αποτελέσματα της εργασίας μου του 2008, όπου έδειξα ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν έχουν σφαιρικό φλοιό του κβαντικού αριθμού n = 1 και το τρίτο ηλεκτρόνιο έχει σφαιρικό φλοιό του κβαντικού αριθμού n = 2. Αυτοί λοιπόν οι φλοιοί των ηλεκτρονίων αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά με μια άπωση που προβλέπει ο νόμος του Coulomb. Έτσι θεωρείται ότι το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο εξαιτίας του ηλεκτρονικού νέφους του εσωτερικού φλοιού θωρακίζεται και στην περίπτωση που το νέφος παραμένει απόλυτα σφαιρικό το εξωτερικό ηλεκτρόνιο θα μοιάζει να έλκεται σαν το ηλεκτρόνιο του υδρογόνου με n =2 από φορτίο όχι Ζe αλλά από ζe όπου ζ=1 εξαιτίας της θωράκισης. Έτσι η ενέργεια του εξωτερικού ηλεκτρονίου θα δίδεται από το μοντέλο του Bohr: -E = (-13.6)ζ2/n2 = (-13.6)12/22 = -3.4 eV Όμως εξαιτίας των ηλεκτρικών απώσεων και των κβαντικών καταστάσεων που προκύπτουν από τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger η σφαιρική συμμετρία καταστρέφεται με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε ζ>1 οπότε με την εφαρμογή του μοντέλου του Bohr βρίσκουμε την τιμή του ζ ως εξής E1 = (13.6) ζ2/22 = 5.39 eV Δηλαδή ζ2 = 1.585294 και ζ = 1,26 > 1. Με αυτά τα απλά παραδείγματα δείχνουμε γιατί το ήλιο με τα δυο ζευγαρωμένα ηλεκτρόνια ενέργειας -Ε = -79 eV υπάγεται στα αδρανή στοιχεία , ενώ το λιθιο που υπάγεται στα αλκαλικά στοιχεία με το μοναχικό ηλεκτρόνιο ενέργειας -Ε = -5,39 eV εμφανίζει αυξημένη χημική δράση. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση ( n =2) η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (5,39 eV) του μοναχικού ηλεκτρονίου του λιθίου ξεπερνάει την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του ηλεκτρονίου του υδρογόνου ( 3,4 eV) εξαιτίας της διαταραχής της σφαιρικής συμμετρίας. Παρόλα αυτά στο λίθιο ζευγαρώνει πιο εύκολα το ηλεκτρόνιο από ότι το μοναχικό ηλεκτρόνιο του υδρογόνου το οποίο για n=1 έχει μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ( 13,6 eV). ΠΥΡΗΝΕΣ ΤΩΝ ΑΤΟΜΩΝ Σήμερα είναι πια γνωστό ότι το κάθε χημικό στοιχείο είναι η χημική ουσία που αποτελείται αποκλειστικά από άτομα με τον ίδιο αριθμό πρωτονίων στους πυρήνες τους. (Ατομικός αριθμός Ζ ). Λόγου χάρη το πιο ελαφρύ στοιχειό, το υδρογόνο, έχει στον πυρήνα του ένα πρωτόνιο και σε μερικές περιπτώσεις όπως στο βαρύ υδρογόνο το ένα πρωτόνιο μπορεί να ενωθεί ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με ένα νετρόνιο και να σχηματίσει τον πυρήνα του δευτερονίου. Στο δεύτερο στοιχείο, το ήλιο-4, δυο πρωτόνια ενώνονται ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με δυο νετρόνια για να σχηματίσουν τον πυρήνα του ηλίου-4 ενώ στο τρίτο στοιχείο το λίθιο τα τρία πρωτόνια ενώνονται ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με τρία νετρόνια για να σχηματίσουν τον πυρήνα του λιθίου-6. Καθώς όμως ο πυρήνας μεγαλώνει επειδή τα πολλά πρωτόνια από τις κατανομές φορτίων που διαθέτουν πάντοτε εμφανίζουν ένα πλεόνασμα φορτίου(+e) τότε αλληλεπιδρούν μεταξύ τους με ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης μεγάλης εμβέλειας οι οποίες ξεπερνούν τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης μικρής εμβέλειας ανάμεσα στα πρωτόνια και νετρόνια. Έτσι για να μην έχουμε τη λεγόμενη πυρηνική σχάση κάποια έξτρα νετρόνια σε κατάλληλες θέσεις δημιουργούν με τα πρωτόνια δυο και τρεις δεσμούς. Αυτές βέβαια τις λεπτομέρειες που ο καθένας μπορεί να τη βρει στις πολυάριθμες εργασίες μου που έχουν καταχωρηθεί στο θέμα “Fundamental physics concepts” οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν τις γνώριζαν διότι εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Αυτό φυσικά συνέβη επειδή στην αρχή με την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν έχει κατανομές φορτίων που να μας δίνουν την πυρηνική δύναμη μέσω της εφαρμογής των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Ακόμη και αργότερα (1964) όταν ο Gell-Mann ανακάλυψε τα κουάρκ δυστυχώς πρότεινε μόνο μια τριάδα (uud) στο πρωτόνιο και μια τριάδα (dud) στο νετρόνιο, γεγονός που δεν συμβιβάζεται με τις μεγάλες μάζες των νουκλεονίων. Πέρα από αυτό, αυτές οι τριάδες δίνουν πολύ μικρές κατανομές φορτίων που δεν επαρκούν για να μας δώσουν τις ισχυρές δυνάμεις της πυρηνικής δομής. Έτσι με την εργασία μου του 2002 αποδείχθηκε ότι μια πολύ προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών αποκαλύπτει σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο, όπου η εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού μας αποκαλύπτει τις αλληλεπιδράσεις τους στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση του μεγέθους τους που δίνουν όχι μόνο τις πειραματικές τιμές της ενέργειας σύνδεσης αλλά και τις πυρηνικές δομές. Σε αυτή την εργασία αρχικά περιγράφονται οι κατανομές φορτίων όπως ακριβώς μας τις δίνουν τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών. Για παράδειγμα στο πρωτόνιο (p) με μάζα Μ τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι ο λόγος της μαγνητικής ροπής μ προς τη στροφορμή S αν συσχετισθεί και με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο (e) θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση μ/S = 2,793(e/Μ) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η παραπάνω πειραματική σχέση για το πρωτόνιο που περιστρέφεται ως σφαιροειδές εκ περιστροφής δεν μπορεί να είναι συνεπής με το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann (uud) ακόμη και στην περίπτωση κατά την οποία υπάρχει φορτίο + Q = + 4e /3 = 2u που να είναι κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας και φορτίο -q = -e /3 = d που να είναι στο κέντρο. (Βαθιά μη ελαστική σκέδαση). Πάντως με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων για το περιστρεφόμενο πρωτόνιο με γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω και ακτίνας R η μαγνητική ροπή μ ενός φορτίου Q στην περιφέρεια και η στροφορμή S του πρωτονίου με μάζα Μ θα δίδονται από τις σχέσεις μ = Q(ω/2)R2 και S = tMωR2 όπου t είναι ένας συντελεστής που παίρνει τιμές μεταξύ μιας περιστρεφόμενης σφαίρας ( 0.4) και ενός περιστρεφόμενου δίσκου (0.5). Δηλαδή 0,4 < t < 0.5. Ως εκ τούτου μ/S = Q/2t = 2.793 (e) . Έτσι για t = 0,47742 (πεπλατυσμένο σφαιροειδές) το θετικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας που δίνει τη συγκεκριμένη θετική μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή Q = + 8e /3 ενώ το αρνητικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή -q = -5e /3, ώστε το αλγεβρικό άθροισμα +Q -q να μας δίνει το συνολικό φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο για το νετρόνιο με τη συγκεκριμένη αρνητική μαγνητική ροπή υπολογίστηκε το αρνητικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας με τιμή - Q = -8e /3 ενώ το θετικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή + Q = + 8e/3 ώστε να έχουμε άθροισμα -Q + Q = 0. Τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμβιβάζονται με το απλό σχήμα (uud) του Gell-Mann μας αποκαλύπτουν το γεγονός ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχουν 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες (dud) όπου στο κέντρο θα έχουμε έξτρα 5d ενώ στην την περιφέρεια έξτρα 4u. Δηλαδή στις 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες θα εμφανίζονται και 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς (5d, 4u), ενώ στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο υπάρχουν 92 ουδέτερες τριάδες όπου εμφανίζονται 12 φορτισμένα κουάρκς ( 4u, 8d) ικανά να αλληλεπιδράσουν με τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των πρωτονίων και να μας δώσουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-2,2246 MeV) του δευτερίου. Κατά συνέπεια αυτά τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια τα οποία δικαιολογημένα πήραν αυτή την κοινή ονομασία, αφού τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο αποτελούνται από τον ίδιο αριθμό των κουάρκς. Έτσι, η δομή των νουκλεονίων με 288 κουάρκς δίδεται από τις παρακάτω κατανομές ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Πάντως από τότε που προτάθηκε το απλό μοντέλο των κουάρκς έχουν γίνει εκτεταμένες έρευνες για την απόδειξη της υπάρξεως των κουάρκ ως ελεύθερα σωματίδια, αλλά μέχρι στιγμής δεν έχει υπάρξει καμία αποφασιστική απόδειξη για την ύπαρξη των ελεύθερων κουάρκς. Κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες το δικό μας αρχέγονο σύμπαν με το μοντέλο της Μεγάλης έκρηξης (Our Early Universe) θα πρέπει να ξεκίνησε με μια αρχέγονη μάζα από ουδέτερες τριάδες των κουάρκς. Πέρα από αυτό η παραπάνω δομή των νουκλεονίων απορρίπτει μέσω των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης , αλλά και τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού σύμφωνα με τους φυσικούς νόμους οι ενοποιημένες δυνάμεις είναι τρεις που δρουν από απόσταση ( Discovery of unified forces) όπως οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας, των ηλεκτρικών, καθώς και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, που ακολουθούν τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας όπως μας τις δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Λόγου χάρη η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης ενέργειας (1,8 MeV) από το πρωτόνιο (p) για να προκύψει ένα νετρόνιο (n) και ένα ποζιτρόνιο e+ ( Correct antineutrino absorption) δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n +e+ ή ν- + [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = (dud) + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ ή ν- + u = d + e+ Σε αυτή την τελευταία σχέση βλέπουμε ότι το αντινετρίνο με μεγάλη ενέργεια (μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 ) κατά την απορρόφηση (όπως ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο) συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο αφού έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και θετικό στο κέντρο. (Neutrino nature discovery). Έτσι αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό u κουάρκ μάζας 2,4 MeV/c2 για να σχηματισθεί ένα d κουάρκ με μάζα 3,69 MeV/c2 και ένα ποζιτρόνιο μα μάζα 0,51 MeV/c2. (Up and down quarks). Εδώ οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (σε MeV) και της μάζας (σε MeV/c2) εκφράζονται από την παρακάτω σχέση 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0,51 Δηλαδή αυτή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση απορρίπτει όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης (Invalid electroweak theory) αλλά και τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν (Invalidity of special relativity), αφού δεν έχουμε καμία μετατροπή μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά μετατροπή της μάζας σε ίση μάζα και της ενέργειας σε ίση ενέργεια. Φυσικά παρόμοια απορρόφηση με ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση παρατηρούμε και στην πυρηνική φυσική της λεγόμενης ισχυρής δύναμης όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το δευτέριο για να μας δώσει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο: γ + D = p + n . Τελικά παρότι η αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης εξήγησε όλα τα ατομικά, μοριακά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα και οδήγησε στην ενοποίηση των δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση, δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στις λαθεμένες θεωρίες που με τις υποθέσεις των πεδίων και των γκλουονίων ως μεσολαβητών στις δυνάμεις παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. . Category:Fundamental physics concepts